


Behind The Fear

by AlexisDevanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethan POV, M/M, Motel Fic, Poor Excuse of a Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scares me because the thought giving someone else control over me, the thought of me becoming dependent on someone else to make my days brighter, the thought of actually falling <em>in love</em> with someone… that’s my biggest fear. What seriously frightens me the most. Because once you do so it hurts like hell when it’s taken away from you. And in my life that always happens. Pain I can deal with. But I don’t like to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of tumblr posts. Unbeta'd

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Danny asked for a third time as we entered the room we’ll both be rooming in.

“Perfectly sure,” I snapped with a little sting in my voice. I didn’t mean to sound so mean, especially since my primary job around here is to seduce him, but something about this motel puts me on the edge. It’s creepy, and I only like creepy when I’m the one doing it.

Danny though was either unfazed by my tone or just didn’t catch it. Because he continued on even as I aggressively shove my bag to the bed on the right side of the room and proclaimed it as my own. It’s a preference thing.

“Fine,” he said while crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, seemingly not at all eager to get into the room with me. Maybe he’s more aware of the atmosphere than I gave him credit for. Even so he continued talking, though not directly at me. Almost as he was just voicing his thought process aloud.

“But here’s what I don’t get,” he said. “Why does Isaac have it in for you? What made him snap like that? I mean he did kinda injured some of our players in the lacrosse finals last season for no reason at all but, this just seem so _unlike_ him.”

I stopped rummaging through my bag when I noticed the slight acceleration of Danny’s heartbeat combined with how carefully he seemed to be picking his words. I turned to look at him and even though his posture screamed nonchalant, I couldn’t help but feel like he was accusing me of something. Did he suspect me already?

Whatever it was I knew I needed to nip it in the bud quickly. Couldn’t let that untrust fester. “Who knows?” I said with a placating smirk, “Maybe he’s a homophobe and you never knew about it. Maybe he’s picking on me because I’m the new kid and no one would come to defend me. You saw what happened today. They just crowded. Not even the Coach put a hand on him.”

The look on Danny’s face was priceless right now. It was like not even in a million years would he have come up with such a theory. Not about his school at least is. I seriously doubt he hasn’t dealt with homophobes in the past. He’s too buff for that to be true.

“I, ah…” Danny stammered as he straightened his posture, no longer leaning on the frame. Then his face got all serious as he seemingly found the words he wanted to say. “Well if that’s the case then the next time he acts out I might have to do way more than try to hold him off.”

As he said that I couldn’t help the grin forming on my face from his concern. Crisis averted. “Are you saying that you would get in a fight for me?” I asked and jackpot he blushed!

“Well, yeah…” he said biting his lower lip; and I just couldn’t help myself from crossing the distance between us, grabbing the back of his head with my left hand, and leaning up to smash my mouth against him.

“Don’t worry about me,” I whispered against his lips before I went in for another one. “Besides, I like a little pain.”

Next thing I knew Danny was placing a hand on my shoulder and- wait, was he pushing me away? Why would he… Oh shit!

I pulled away as soon as I realized what I was doing. I can’t believe I just threw myself at him like that. That was so unlike me. Only Aiden did this kind of thing. And that was our first kiss wasn’t it? I looked up at his confused face and suddenly I needed to leave the room.

And the little confession at the end? So embarrassing.

“I’m taking a shower,” I excused quickly as I went to grab the first things I could get my hands on out of the bag and escaping to the bathroom without another word.

Damn what am I doing? Am why did I locked myself in the bathroom like some frightened beta? I’m usually more suave than this. Shit, there is something about this place that’s just messing with my mind. I ah, I should just take a shower and leave.

A long one. To make sure that my head is screwed on right. ~~And to give Danny enough time to leave the room.~~

TWs3

It took about thirty minutes, but once I was finally convinced that Danny had left the room I opened my door. Unfortunately all I had managed to grab in my quick escape was a bunch of t-shirts so I had to reuse my jeans with one of said t-shirts. That means I’m going commando of course.

But just as I approached my bag for a pair of underwear I inwardly cursed as I heard the door unlocking. A quick inhale told me that Danny had just made his return so even as he entered I remained facing the bed. Away from him.

“You alright?” he asked once he caught on my unwillingness to turn around.

“Yeah, fine” I answered, trying my best to sound unbothered. I had no clue what was making me so nervous about this boy. All I knew was that I didn’t like the feeling. So when I heard him moving towards me I sort of panicked and started to ramble.

“So yeah um, s-sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I-I know we aren’t exactly there yet—not that I’m assuming we were going to get there—but I don’t want you to think that I’m a jumper; eck, I mean that I jump on people. I don’t want you to assume that I jump on people. What I’m trying to say is-”

“Shhhh,” Danny said from directly behind me, his breath hitting my ear and making me let out an involuntary whimper and _Oh My God what is wrong with me?!_

“Trust me,” he said with a calming voice and his hands on my shoulders. I swallowed and nodded as he started peppering the back of my neck and shoulders with kisses. He lifted my shirt and I let him remove it. Back to kissing my neck he snaked his arms around me and pulled me to him. 

Still behind me he lifted the tab and the sound of the zipper as it was being opened reached my ears, my cock surged forward as the zipper opened, freed from the pants that had been getting tighter by the minute, literally choking the life out of me. I only just took into account how he was about to inches taller than me when the thought of what we were doing caught up to me.

I immediately opened the eyes I didn’t realize I had closed and turned around to basically rape his mouth as I made quick work of his shirt. Once it was off I pushed him to his own bed and watched him land on his back. He dragged his body until he was comfortably located at the top of the bed.

I could hear his breathing quicken at the sight of me removing my jeans all the way off. He was laying on his bed totally at my mercy. He was the prey and I was the predator, as it should be, ready to attack at any moment. I was completely naked, exposed to him, and there was not even a trace of embarrassment in me.

Climbing on top of him until I straddled his lap I went in for another kiss, this one short and softer before moving down and laying another one on his chest—right above his perked nipple. Yeah, I was that good.

Yet before I could get any further Danny, gently but also steadily, guided me off of him and began messing with his pants. “Wouldn’t be fair if only I got to see the showcase,” he said with a dimple smile that got a smile out of me. It rang off some alarms in my head because he was easily taking the lead in this thing and I was letting him. It was just so uncharacteristic of me and it frightened me how natural it felt to me to just go along with it.

Danny freed his cock and crawled on the bed until he reached me, lying on his side. I also turned on my side to face him and his sweet smile chased all doubts away and left in its place a strange kind of safety. He ran the back of his hand down my side, starting on my shoulder all the way down to my thigh. His touch sent electric surges all over my body, waking up every nerve ending on its path. I didn’t know what was wrong with me but by the time he reached out to kiss me, I didn’t care anymore and only proceeded to return the kiss.

He was so gentle; his movements were like poetry on my starving skin. Danny grazed his hand down my neck, over my pecs and abdomen. His fingers combed lower along my treasure trail, down to where he encountered thick coarse hairs. His mouth sought mine and our lips touched again.

I reached out and grabbed his thick shaft, it felt heavenly to be touching Danny in such an intimate way. Especially because he seemed to be enjoying it, his gasps and soft pants making words unnecessary. His dick was much larger than I had imagined it to be; I wondered what he thought of me. Like him, I was very well-endowed and took pride on that fact. My thumb trailed under the sensitive underside of his member, feeling the thick vein and wrinkly skin. His cock swelled as I stroked it, feeling like it grew in girth even more.

His hand brushed my shaft and trailed along it slowly and tenderly. His fingers caressed the tip and circled around and around, making the redden head glisten with my fluid. He took his time, my whole body was trembling nervous and excited at the same time. His hand clamped down around me and held all of me. Slowly it slid down to the base, my hair touching his hand before he stroked to the tip again. Danny was masturbating me, this was not my hand, and it was glorious. But I wanted more.

"I want more Ethan." He looked at me for approval that I blindly granted, ignorant to his plans. He traced a path of kisses that started on the base on my neck and ran lower over my body. Danny stopped for a minute to circle my belly button with his able tongue making me involuntarily preen at the attention.

His mouth engulfed my erection sucking my length into his mouth slowly. He flooded his mouth with my flesh, giving me wave after wave of pleasure. I could feel the air coming in and out of his nostrils and hitting my pubic hair. How on earth was he able to swallow me whole like that? Danny must not have any gag reflex. Not that I was complaining.

His tongue tickled my balls, sucking one at a time, enjoying each member of the dangling pair. Fuck! Whoever taught Danny to give head deserves a medal. His skillful tongue slid over each of my balls only to climb all the way to the tip before sliding down again. He wrapped my length with his sinful lips and bopped his head up and down. My moaning was loud, my words dirty. I felt my completion approaching. Danny noticed and stopped his ministrations, making me whimper like a pathetic lovesick puppy.

"Not yet." Whispered Danny huskily. He extended one of his long arms and opened his bag located beside the bed. He extracted a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. "I need to prepare you baby," explained Danny as he covered his fingers with the slippery substance. And that’s when I noticed how effortlessly he had again taken the alpha role over me. But what really scared me was how my whole body shivered in excitement over such words. Without my consent, my body was already on board with that idea.

Once again he lowered his head on my erection swallowing it whole. But there was a new strange sensation that assaulted me. He bent my left leg and slipped his arm under it getting total access to my puckered hole. I felt as he pushed one finger inside me, at the same time that his mouth pleasured me. It was not painful until he added a second finger and this time I felt the burning pain in my entrance and deep within me. I rejoice in the pain, muttering to him to keep going. At my words he moaned into my cock, the vibrations getting me closer to the edge of the abyss.

He added a third finger, which caused a lot of pressure making me hiss in pain. My eyebrows furrowed and I tightened my lips in an effort not to emit any discouraging sounds.

“You like a little pain, don’t you?” he asked, his tone light but in wonder. Again I felt embarrassed by my earlier confession. I could barely nod before he pulled another gasped from me by pushing his fingers harder inside of me.

Sweat poured over our bodies, and the heat turned the moisture to a manly musky scented mist. I enjoyed his heat, his intensity and his passion.

"Turn on your side, facing away from me," he ordered me— _ORDERED ME_ —and I gave him a questioning look before complying. He spread my butt cheeks and inhaled at the sight. Embarrassment enveloped me at the idea of being so exposed, so vulnerable. What happened to the me that felt no shame before. Why am I letting him tell me what to do? There was no turning back though; no fear and no doubt, just total surrender.

The thick head of his penis pressed against the tight ring of muscle. We struggled for a few minutes, my nerves not allowing me to relax enough and he was unwilling to force himself and hurt me. I felt him pull away and feared he had changed his mind. And it stressed me how much I didn’t want that to happen. The fear was immediately forgotten when his hands started massaging my shoulders coaxing my tense back to relax. He pressed his hands expertly against my back tracing circles over my spine. I felt myself relax slightly under his touch.

"Breathe baby, you need to relax. It will feel good, I promise."

Wait, did he think I am a virgin? Because I’m so not. It’s just my first time being taken is all. Whatever it was it no longer mattered as Danny reached my butt, slowly and steadily massaging each globe, kneading my muscles like they were destined to be a delicious loaf of bread.

He spread my cheeks and once again I felt the steady pressure against my rear. His swollen tip entered me; the pain was intense but fleeting. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure as he filled me with his heat. As the pain stretched and settled I couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped my lips. 

Slowly, he slid in deeper until his heavy balls were pressed against my cheeks. A shiver ran down my spine and my toes curled. Our bodies fit each other perfectly. My hot skin seemed to sizzle as we brushed against each other. Danny entering and exiting my body, fucking me with total abandon.

I turned my head to the side and found his hungry mouth. Our tongues hedged against each other, passion blooming, desire flowing from me to him and back into me. I was lost in the pleasure, bucking against him. Danny reached out taking hold of my member and stroked it slowly, his lube covered hand sliding easily over the hard flesh.

Danny sheathed himself inside me at a quicker pace, his rhythmic thrust making me moan in pleasure. Especially when he hit a fantastic spot inside me that made me see all the wonders of the world at once. "Fuck yes Danny. Right there!" I ordered, my voice coming out raspy.

And then I realized what was happening.

I was giving myself away. Letting myself be claimed. The thought frightened me so much that my eyes glowed momentarily. Suddenly feeling like I couldn’t breath I tried shoving him away but it was almost like I was pulling him in instead.

I wanted to tell him to wait but it was like speech had completely left me. I begun to crawl the headboard until I was able to lift myself to my knees but Danny followed behind me. He entered me again once we were in this new position with me facing the headboard with both my hands gripping strongly against it. Danny placed his hands on my hips and started thrusting inside of me with wilder abandon, making me gasp once more.

Even though I wanted him to stop, I'm pretty sure my traitor mouth told him to do quite the opposite. "Again, more Danny, harder Danny please!" I begged in a shrill voice.

My body took over since apparently my rational thinking went out the window the minute Danny entered me. He gripped my hips tighter like he wanted to bruise them and continued pounding into me even harder. It was painful but oh so pleasurable. I love the pain, in fact I relish in it! Because pain kept me form wolfing out. Pain kept me human and for the first time in my life I was savoring in it. 

I fell into a trance like state, where all that mattered was the feeling of my ass swallowing his cock. I was lost in the sensation as his cock slipped between my cheeks each time he pulled it out, just to ram it back in the next instant. His breathing was coming in short violent bursts as his body assaulted mine. His rhythm changed as he struggled to hold back and prolong our pleasure.

“Danny more,” I struggled to say, feeling my climax fast approaching. “Give me more!” I cried out. And it was then that he engulf my body with his by snaking an arm around my chest and pressing my back hard against his front. His other hand squeezed my length and then the unimaginable happened. He bit the junction between my neck and shoulder so hard that he almost drew blood. The feeling was indescribable.

Needless to say I felt my balls pull up closer to my body as my release became imminent. I was engulfed in wave after wave of feelings that ripped up and down my body. I had never thought anything like this was even possible, this was too good. As the final wave erupted I called out his name, cumming harder than I have ever cummed before. He moaned loudly as my body contracted around him and released deep inside me.

Danny pulled out of me with a squelching sound and removed the condom. I was slightly embarrassed at the sounds my body was producing. We were spent, his heart beating in time with mine. He laid down by my side spooning me from behind, his arms wrapped around my chest in a bear hug. His lips gently grazed the back of my neck and my shoulders. In his embrace I felt like everything was right with the world, like we reached nirvana.

TWs3

After making love I was tired and sore, but the joy I felt was bigger than any discomfort. Danny really hadn’t lied. He was a big time coddler. I could feel Danny's face as he buried it on my hair and kiss me repeatedly. The smell of sex was heavy in the room circling above us, am I’m a bit ashamed to admit that I love it.

And that’s what scares me the most. That I love it.

It scares me because the thought giving someone else control over me, the thought of me becoming dependent on someone else to make my days brighter, the thought of actually falling _in love_ with someone… that’s my biggest fear. What seriously frightens me the most. Because once you do so it hurts like hell when it’s taken away from you. And in my life that always happens.

Pain I can deal with. But I don’t like to hurt.

Yet something about this place, something about this motel made me dive head first into this fear. And now I’m afraid that it might be too late to backpedal. Now that I felt what it’s like to be with Danny.

I now recognize the fact that I love the feel of someone dominating me so completely. I love giving up that control to someone else and trusting they won’t hurt me with it. I love the feel of Danny engulfing me in his arms and holding me like I’m the most precious treasure in the world. I wanted to melt against him and never go our separate ways.

But what am I supposed to do now? This was never part of the plan. My mission was to seduce and destroy. What will the rest of the alpha pack do if they found out about this? Whatever this is.

“By the way I meant what I said earlier.” Danny muttered against my neck. “Anyone that picks a fight with you will have to deal with me from now on.”

And damn I could not stop the smile that instantly stretched against my face. Because even though I did not need his protection, it felt nice to know that he was concern enough about me that he would put himself in harms way for me. Yet that smile quickly faded away at the thought of what that might actually entail.

If Danny was in harm’s way, there was no way I would be able to keep my real feelings at bay. Not from the enemy. Not from his allies. Not from Danny himself.

What I didn’t know at the time was that at that very moment Danny was analyzing the wound he left on my neck. Or should I say the lack of a wound as it was disappearing in front of his eyes.

Soon I would learn that it was impossible to keep the truth of what I was hidden for much longer. Questions were going to be asked. Danny wasn’t a dumb human, and normally I would have taken that detail into my calculations. But like I said I was not a 100% on my game tonight. But that was something for another day. Not tonight.

No, the only thing in my mind was the fact that I was falling hard and quickly for this human and that it would destroy me if he ever left me. So intertwining my hand with his, I gave a small squeeze before replying.

“And I’ll protect you too,” I said. And God I hope that I’m able to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny might or might not have had ulterior motives from his actions. Also, depending on what happens in the actual episode, Ethan might or might have not hallucinated everything that happens after he showers. Reader's choice.


End file.
